It's An Awesome Life
by TKDP
Summary: Oliver gets in a huge fight with his friends, and wishes he was never born. When a mysterious hero grants his wish, how will Oliver feel when no one remembers him? And what will the people he's impacted in his life be like? In a crazy adventure of love and loss, Oliver must realize that he is important to others, and deserves to live, or else the fate of others is at stake.
1. The Wish

**Hey people! I have a three shot idea, and I decided to just go for it! Okay, this is kind of inspired by DisneyChannelLover's story Time Twister, which you should totally read. I just was thinking about one of my favorite Christmas movies, known as It's A Wonderful Life, and I decided to make my own version! I will say, this is a very intense T with some graphic character death scenes. Nothing TOO crazy, but if death isn't your specialty, I'd rather you close this than flame me. This will have minor Skoliver, though in the long run, not too much. I hope you enjoy!**

Nobody's POV:

Oliver typed away at the computer violently. He let his anger flow freely through his fingers as he pounded at the letters. He was so angry at Kaz! Horace had told Kaz he needed him for an 'important' job because of his good attitude and get-things-done behavior, but he didn't need Oliver because he was 'too look-before-you-leap.' In other words, Kaz was promoted _without_ Oliver. And Kaz didn't even try to stop Horace!

He was busy writing a report on all the heroes in the hospital, a lesser job compared to Kaz currently saving lives. Oliver wanted to pound Kaz's head rather than the keys. It was taking him hours to do this job, it was boring, and his arm had a cramp. He just wanted to go home!

"Oliver?!" Kaz called, walking into the main office.

 _Just great_. thought Oliver, _Now I need to put up with him._ " _What_?!" snapped Oliver.

Kaz jumped back in surprise. "Geez, you don't need to be so mean."

"Oh I'm sorry." growled Oliver, " _I'm_ being mean? _I'M_ being mean?! I'm not the one who accepted the promotion and tossed his best friend aside like last week's newspaper!"

Kaz cocked his head. "You still read the newspaper?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" screamed Oliver. "What's important is NO real friend would treat another friend that way. I kept you from getting fired right of the bat when we first found Mighty Med. I could've took the job for myself and let Horace cube you! And this is how you repay me? How's _that_ for friendship?"

Kaz hung his head. "I'm sorry Oliver, I really didn't mean to…"

Oliver interrupted him. "What? You 'didn't mean to' take the promotion? You didn't mean to push me in the dust? You were _forced_ to take the promotion?! Some friend you are!"

At that moment, Skylar skipped in, surprisingly bubbly. Too bubbly to notice the two boys were in a heated argument. "Hey guys!" cried Skylar, "Guess what?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, SKYLAR!" snarled Oliver. Kaz's mouth dropped open, as Oliver's eyes narrowed, overcome by anger, and taking some of it out on Skylar.

Skylar gave Oliver a hurt look. "I was just saying I got my first date in the normo world. Geez, Oliver…"

This added onto Oliver's previous anger, considering his crush on Skylar. In other words, this was _not_ a good time to bring up her new date. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID DATE!" screamed Oliver. In retrospect, he could've said something a lot worse.

Tears pooled in Skylar's eyes. "WELL FINE!" she screamed, about to storm out of the room.

Before she could leave, Horace came in and said, "Oliver I need to talk to you."

His expression was sad, and Skylar stayed, teeming with anger, hoping he was delivering bad news to Oliver.

"WHAT?!" snapped Oliver. He really wanted to be alone to calm down, and the last person he wanted to see was the one who'd promoted Kaz.

"Ooh!" cried Allen, running in, "Is this going to be dramatic? Should I fire up the old riot club?"

"Well…" said Horace, "Remember when Gulliver and Chaz came to Mighty Med? And I told you we would need to take a pay cut because the hospital's running out of money? Well, since Kaz is promoted, we kind of need to pay him more, so...you're going to have to take a pay cut."

Oliver felt like he was going to blow a fuse. "What?! So not only are you promoting Kaz, but you're demoting _me_?!"

Horace sighed, "Yeah, I hope you can understand it's just…"

"It's just WHAT?!" snarled Oliver, feeling like he was about to explode, "You HAVE to promote him? You HAVE to demote me? What Horace? WHAT?!"

Horace gave Oliver a sharp, angry look. "Keep talking back to your boss like that and you're going to get fired."

"I don't care!" screamed Oliver, "I'd rather NOT work with Kaz! Or see any of you again! None of you can give me a break! Geez, with friends like you, who needs enemies!"

Oliver stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his ex-friend's shocked faces.

"Some friends they are…" murmured Oliver, as he left as fast as he could. He didn't know if he'd apologize, but right now he knew he needed to be alone to straighten out his thoughts, and calm down.

Oliver went over to a window seat in the Mighty Med cafeteria, and sat down. The window showed the Mighty Med outdoor enclosure, not the city, of course, but it was still a nice view. The flowers swayed in the wind, butterflies fluttering from flower to flower. Animal heroes were running around, Owl Girl was stretching her wings, and Amicus was throwing a frisbee for Harold. It was a relaxing site, and Oliver quickly calmed down.

After calming down, it didn't take long for him to feel guilty. He had acted like Allen back there, and now he felt like a total jerk. "Some friends they are?" muttered Oliver, sadly, "Some friend I am."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry, did I surprise you?" asked an adult hero with long, straight red hair, green eyes, and a kind smile. She had a silver uniform with green tints to it, and a black eye mask.

"Aren't you the hero Redial!?" cried Oliver, excitedly, "You can manipulate time and change dimension!"

"Yeah!" she said with a grin. "Now, I've got to ask, why the long face?"

Oliver sighed. "I said some really hurtful things to my friends."

"Why?" asked Redial.

"Because…" said Oliver, his temper beginning to fire up. "They said some hurtful things to _me_! Kaz took a promotion and left me behind, Horace demoted me, and threatened to fire me, and Skylar...well...she actually didn't really do anything. She just said something that she didn't would hurt me while I was angry, you know what I mean? I didn't want to be angry at her, but...my emotions were already so fired up and…"

Redial nodded, "I get it. It's hard to control your temper when you're about to burst."

Oliver sighed, this time angrily. And everyone knows anger and guilt don't mesh well. "They've all got such _perfect_ lives! And look at me! I'm here, practically fired, with no best friends, and worrying if my boss who fired me is going to marry my mom!"

Redial gave him a curious look. "That's another story…" mumbled Oliver.

"Well, it'd certainly be awkward." mumbled Redial.

"It's just...it's just…" growled Oliver.

 _Here it comes_. thought Redial.

"My friends would be better off without me! I wish I was never born!" screamed Oliver.

"There it is!" said Redial. She suddenly snapped her fingers, and it felt like for a split second the world twisted and jerked.

"What's happening!?" shrieked Oliver.

After a second of twisting and turning, jerking and jabbing, the world straightened out. "What just happened?!" screamed Oliver, "Did we go back in time?!"

Redial grinned, "Yes, but that's not all…"

Before Redial could finish, Oliver jumped off the bench and ran to the Main Office, where Skylar was. "Skylar!" he cried, running over, "Are you okay?! Did you feel that?!"

Skylar brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in her face shyly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Oliver stared in shock, backing away slowly, before turning and running back to the cafeteria. "What did you do!?" snapped Oliver.

Redial grinned. "Not what _I_ did. What _you_ said!"

"What does that mean?" asked Oliver.

"You don't exist!" cried Redial, "You were never born!"

 **Whoa! So what do you think of chapter one! Okay, chapter one was pretty tame. Chapter two is where this gets seriously dark. I will say, It's A Wonderful Life has its dark parts, too. Hopefully chapter three won't be too crazy. Reviews are appreciated, no flames! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Pain He Saw

**Hey! I'm back! So, I know it took a while, but here it is! Chapter 2 of It's An Awesome Life. Okay, so I know I said this is similar to It's A Wonderful Life, but now that I think about it, this is more like A Christmas Carrol. So, different Christmas movie. Either way, I hope you enjoy. So, I don't have a song suggestion, but I'm listening to Photograph: by Ed Sheeran, if that works. (Warning, this chapter contains character death. LOTS of it. There is one or two very intense scenes. Don't read if you can't handle.) Enjoy! Now for my review responses:**

 **Writer207: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! Yes, a lot will change. Death? Lots of people. Hopefully your questions will be answered! And you're welcome! Your story is awesome! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragoKing999: I know, right?! Thanks for the review!**

 **saaami: Thanks! You get to know now! Here's your answers!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yup, he sure was. But I think we can all understand. He's under a lot of pressure! Now you get to know! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **imaginedragons4eva: It only gets more intense. ;)! Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad!**

 **Thefangirl50: Good! I'm glad you enjoyed! I read your story, and loved it! It was so good! Though it isn't that similar to me, TBH. Sadly, no. I wanted people to see what it'd be like if Oliver didn't exist without OCs changing some details. But I'm VERY glad you like Boji and I think it's awesome your OC was based off her! Great! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad! If you read it over and over, it must be good! Thanks for the review!**

 **Dreamer world: Thanks! Here's chapter two! :)! Thanks! I hope you enjoy, though it is a little intense. Thanks or the review!**

 **BigNeerav: Thanks! Here's your update! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Magicspromise89: I'm glad you enjoyed! You get to see now! Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay! Okay! I get it! Twelve reviews…I took too long to update. XD! I hope this makes up for it!**

"How is this possible!?" asked Oliver.

"You asked to never be born." Said Redial, "I used my powers to make your wish come true…kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" asked Oliver.

"Well," said Redial, "I sent us back in time. I want you to go through some of the most important moments of your life without yourself, to determine whether or not you want to be nonexistent."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"These are moments of your life that are important to you." Said Redial, "Watch them happen without you."

"You could've just said that." Said Oliver. "Now, what memory is this? I bet it'll be better now."

Redial sighed. "This is the day after you first came into Mighty Med."

Redial raised a hand, and suddenly the two disappeared, and reappeared in the main office. Now it was bustling with superheroes. Skylar was standing by a desk, and looked very out of place.

The Crusher was getting wheeled in on a gurney, and one of the wheels ran over Skylar's foot. "Ow!" she yelped.

"Geez, Skylar." Muttered a doctor, "Get out of the way!"

"Sorry…" muttered Skylar.

A nurse walked by, carrying a tray of various medications. She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into Skylar, knocking Skylar over, and spilling medicines all over her.

"Look what you did!" snapped the nurse.

"Sorry!" cried Skylar.

Oliver stared in shock, and ran over to help Skylar up. "Skylar, what's…?"

"Whatever it is, sorry!" cried Skylar, sounding near tears, "Just…leave me alone. Please."

Oliver walked back to Redial, slowly. "Why isn't she defending herself?" asked Oliver.

"Well, without you guys, she never got confidence after losing her powers." Said Redial.

"Well, why isn't Kaz helping her?!" asked Oliver.

Redial sighed. "Let's go a little farther back in time." She raised her palm up again, and went farther back in time.

Oliver looked around. He was still in the main office. But now, the doors were opening. Kaz walked in, with a certain UFO stuck around his waist. Of course, snot-rocket shot one out of his nose, blasting the UFO off Kaz.

As time predicted, Kaz saved Crusher, guards grabbed him, and took him into the cafeteria. He saw the 'now you die' sign, which Horace turned to 'Know your diet facts.'

"I don't get it." Said Oliver, "Everything is normal. What's supposed to be different?!"

"Just wait." Said Redial.

After a while, a part of the conversation hit Oliver, hard. "You seem a bit off." Said Horace, "I may have hired you if you were more serious. Now, do you prefer a small or medium normo cage?"

"Wait, what?!" asked Kaz.

"Guards!" yelled Horace, "Get him!"

"What?!" screamed Oliver, to Redial.

"I'm sorry." Said Redial. "This is what would've happened if you weren't there to vouch for Kaz. But, to be fair, it wouldn't have ended well for Skylar, either. Without you and Kaz to distract Megahurts, she would've gotten blasted into smithereens."

Oliver stared in shock and horror as the guards dragged Kaz away. "Wait!" screamed Oliver, about to run over as Redial grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, "You can't mess with time!"

"What?" asked Oliver.

"If you go in, and try to change the way things are, bad things will happen. Right now, since you were never born, no one can make decisions that affect you. But if you change time, you are at risk. Remember, this is just an image. Things can change. But you can't change it if you weren't born."

Oliver stared, guiltily, at her. "Fine." He said, softly, as he watched Kaz get dragged off to certain doom.

"Let's go to another memory, shall we?" asked Redial, after seeing Oliver's sad expression.

"Yeah. I think we should…" said Oliver.

Redial grabbed his hand, and the two disappeared.

 **Memory 2:**

Oliver looked around. Exactly what time was he in? Then, he noticed something. Experion was leading Skylar somewhere.

"Wow!" said Oliver, realizing what time he was in. "Skylar's alive! And this is the far future! Okay, you have to explain this to me."

Redial sighed. "These are memories, so what you just saw doesn't affect the previous memory. In other words if this memory was affected by the previous one, Kaz and Skylar would be dead and this would've never happened."

"But what about stuff that wouldn't have happened in the first place if I didn't exist?" asked Oliver.

"Well," said Redial, "I'm zooming in on one particular part of a memory. I don't want you to see an everyday scene you've affected, only important situations you've affected."

Oliver thought about it. "I get it. It's like fast forwarding a movie."

"Exactly." Said Redial, "Now watch."

"Shouldn't you guys be signing out?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, right." Said Experion, leading Skylar towards the check out desk.

"See?" asked Oliver, "Kaz will take care of this."

Experion finished signing out, and simply left with Skylar. "What just happened?!" screamed Oliver, "He's going to kill Skylar!"

"It was you who said that coal was Skylar's weakness." Said Redial, "Kaz has such trust in his 'friend' Experion, he didn't even think about that. Now Skylar's being delivered to the Annihilator."

Oliver sighed. "I feel like this is my fault."

"Not to be a wet blanket," said Redial, "But it kind of is."

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Do you feel any different?" asked Redial, "About what you said and everything?"

Oliver sighed. "…no. Just because you're showing me memories doesn't mean none of this would happen if I didn't exist. Heck, Kaz wouldn't have even discovered Mighty Med if he didn't like comic books, which is something _I_ introduced him to."

Redial sighed. "Fine. Onto the next memory. But you should know, the deeper in we get, the more intense the memories."

"Oh please." Said Oliver, "I've operated on dying heroes. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you throw at me."

"Fine." Said Redial, "I thought we should cover some simple memories, but since you're _so_ okay with it, I'll just let us skip to the…more intense memories."

"Bring it on." Said Oliver.

"Just so you know," said Redial, "I'm talking memories even more intense than, say, what would've happened if you weren't there when Kaz had that nightmare and almost died, or what would've happened to Skylar if you weren't there to distract the monster who isn't afraid of umbrellas when he was trying to finish her off, until Kaz could destroy him."

"Wait." Said Oliver, "Even more intense than that?! Redial, I don't-"

"To the next memory!" shouted Redial, raising a fist.

 **Memory 3:**

"W-what's happening?!" cried Oliver, when he arrived. The hospital looked pretty run down, and everyone was running around in a panic.

"You know how you and Kaz made those comic books to keep Mighty Med from going broke?" asked Redial.

"Yes!" cried Oliver, freaking out.

"Do you really think Kaz could do that alone?" asked Redial.

"No…" muttered Oliver, looking around. Paint was peeling from the walls, and there was no clean or expensive equipment. "But wouldn't Horace find a way to keep everyone calm? Why is everyone panicked?!"

"Oh, they aren't panicked about Mighty Med's shabby condition." Said redial, with a smirk. "They're panicked because they no longer have the resources to fight against one of the worst conditions they've seen yet in a patient."

Horace entered, running over to a drawer, yanking it open, and tearing through to see if there was anything he could use to help.

"Horace!" screamed Oliver, running over, "What's going on?!"

"What's going on?!" repeated Horace, "Skylar's going to explode! That's what's going on!"

"What?!" screamed Oliver, to Redial.

Redial shrugged. "I said I'd show you some more intense scenes, and this is it. You were the one who suggested getting Skylar's powers from the Annihilator's lair. Without you, well, she would've exploded."

"Is she dead?!" shrieked Oliver.

"Did you pay any attention to what Horace said?" asked Redial.

"I paid attention to 'Skylar' and 'explode' if that's what you mean." Said Oliver.

"No she isn't dead!" snapped Redial, "but she's dying. Follow me."

Redial led Oliver down one of Mighty Med's hallways, expect given Mighty Med's current condition, the hallway was much dirtier than usual.

Redial stopped in front of a room that had many people running around in a panic. Skylar was on a gurney in the room, breathing heavily.

"Skylar!" screamed Oliver, running over and kneeling beside her.

Skylar was shaking, but it didn't seem to be from cold. She coughed, and choked out, "Who are you?"

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god." Muttered Oliver, checking her pulse.

Skylar's heart monitor suddenly picked up. "We need to do something!" screamed Phillip.

"There's no time!" screamed Oliver. Nobody seemed to notice him. Not even Kaz.

"I'll go get Horace!" screamed Kaz, rushing out.

Oliver turned Skylar's head up, gently, to look in her eyes. "It will be okay." He whispered.

Her eyes were dazed, and Oliver could tell she was slowly dying. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Oliver." Said Oliver, softly.

"I've n-never seen you b-before in my l-life." She stuttered, through tears.

"Maybe not in this life." He murmured.

"Oliver…" she said, softly, "I d-don't know w-why I'm telling you th-this, when I haven't e-even told Kaz, but…" she suddenly began to talk very fast. "I don't want to die! I'm just not ready! I don't want to die knowing I never got my powers."

As she spoke, Oliver started to cry softly, knowing it was too late to get her powers. Plus, he didn't want to leave her in the state she was in. "Redial, do something!" he cried.

"I can't." said Redial, "I just can't."

He gently took her hand, which was pale, and trembling in a way it shouldn't have been. "I'm…so sorry." Oliver whispered.

"It's not your fault." Said Skylar, softly, "You couldn't have stopped this."

"I should've." He whispered. Suddenly, Oliver pulled Skylar into a hug, sobbing into her back. Surprisingly enough, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know you…" whispered Skylar, "But I feel like I've known you forever."

"Trust me, Skylar." Whispered Oliver, "I feel the same way."

They continued to hold each other, crying and worrying about what was to come, until Oliver felt something on his back. As in, right in the spot Skylar was holding him. Something warm, wet, and sticky. Blood.

 _Oh no._ thought Oliver, _It's happening. This can't be happening._ "Skylar!" he cried.

"I know." She said, quickly, "Stay still. I don't know what will happen if you move."

Oliver stayed, wondering if she was actually dying as they spoke. Was her limbs coming apart? Had they already? He couldn't tell from his position. But holding each other, Skylar sounded relaxed.

They stayed still for a while, trembling, until Skylar placed her mouth to Oliver's ear. "Go." She whispered, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I can't." sobbed Oliver.

"Go." She repeated. "Don't look back." Skylar couldn't see Oliver, but she could feel him nod. As Oliver began to pull up, she whispered one more thing. "I know you."

And that was enough to break Oliver. He fled from the room, not looking back. He ran and ran until he found Redial. "We have to go." He said, "The next memory, whatever. Just get me away from here."

"You said you could take it." Said Redial.

"Not that!" screamed Oliver, "Not anything like that! That was beyond this! That…was different."

"Look down." Said Redial, softly.

Oliver looked down, and gasped. His shirt was completely soaked through with blood. So much blood. Oliver didn't know exactly what happened to Skylar, but he guessed she'd literally lost a limb.

"I'm sorry." Said Redial.

"Yeah, me too." Said Oliver, softly. Oliver stayed silent for a moment, before sighing. "Please, show me someone-anyone-who benefits from me not being born. Please!"

Redial grinned in a way that made Oliver squirm. "Well, I guess I could show you what would've happened if you-and Kaz-didn't burst in when Horace was trying to reanimate Allen but was actually reanimating Doctor Wrath…"

"No!" screamed Oliver, "Show me someone close to me! Someone important to me who is benefiting! Don't tell me the whole world hates my decision!"

Redial gave the same grin, and said, "I was hoping you'd say that. I have two more memories I want you to visit before you make the final decision. The next one may be just what you want to see…"

"Thank you!" cried Oliver, as Redial raised her hand and disappeared with Oliver.

 **Memory 4:**

Oliver looked around. The scene in front of him was not right _at all_. And he thought Mighty Med looked bad in memory three! This world looked like an apocalypse! Everything was burnt and/or burning, houses were destroyed, and dead bodies were rotting in the street!

"Redial!" screamed Oliver, "I said a friend!"

"And this is!" yelled Redial. "I skipped a little ahead. This is what would've happened if you didn't go to Caldera, and meet Aiee-yiki-yiki-whaa. When Aiee-yiki-yiki-whaa was alerted-by you guys that Skylar was on Caldera, he tackled her. This gave the Annihilator enough time to sneak out of Caduceo's lair, and ultimately shoot her. So, in other words, you bought the Annihilator time to shoot her in the present. In this memory, you didn't."

Oliver stared for a minute, before screaming, "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Redial sighed. "Let's just say Skylar's evil because you and Kaz couldn't make her good, okay?" asked Redial.

Oliver heard footsteps on a nearby road, (if it could even be called a road anymore. More like torn up pavement) and ducked behind a crate. "Hide!" he whisper-shouted to Redial. They both hid behind the crate, and peeked over, just to see Evil Skylar walk down the road.

She held the power canon out, and cackled, wickedly, "Come out come out." She swung her power cannon around, and muttered to herself, "I knew I heard those stupid normos…"

Skylar walked off, firing the power cannon at anything that didn't look completely demolished. Oliver turned to Redial and whispered, "What happened to her?! I didn't think as a villain she'd be this…horrible!"

"There's more." Said Redial, "Look."

Skylar walked up to someone Oliver was shocked to see. Kaz. "So, Skylar." Said Kaz. "What do we do next?"

"We started with Philadelphia, now I say we take over the whole US, and then eventually the whole world!" she cried.

"What happened to Kaz?!" shrieked Oliver.

"Remember when Skylar said she'd keep you guys alive, and make you evil?" asked Redial.

Oliver gasped. "No..."

"Yup." Said Redial.

"Wait, how do you know so much about me when you weren't even there?" asked Oliver.

"I explored your other memories." Said Redial.

"You went through my head?!" screamed Oliver.

"Yeah." Said Redial, "And keep it down! They might hear…"

"Look over there!" shouted Kaz, pointing in Oliver's direction. "Live normos!"

Skylar grinned. "It's time to go hunting. You want to do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Said Kaz, wickedly. He turned the power cannon in the direction of Oliver and Redial.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Oliver.

Redial quickly raised a fist up, right as the cannon was fired. They disappeared, right as the power shot through thin air.

 **Memory 5:**

"This is the last memory I have to show you." Said Redial, softly. She was sad Oliver had yet to admit he was happy with life.

Oliver sighed. "Isn't there any good to me being gone? I would've never become a villain in the future."

"Yes, but Kaz didn't let that happen." Said Redial, "And haven' you figured it out yet? These are all just memories! This isn't reality! Without you, in reality Kaz would be in jail, for doing something you didn't stop him from doing, and Skylar would be dead somewhere, from some crazy attempt to fight a villain she couldn't handle."

"But, you mean, none of this would've happened?" asked Oliver.

"Yes." Said Redial, "Shocking, isn't it? Sometime reality is worse than anything we can imagine." Oliver sighed, and Redial continued, "Oliver, you must learn that everyone you meet has an impact on your life. No one leaves this world and is forgotten. No one has no positive impact. Everyone is important. Your friends need you, Mighty Med needs you, heck, Oliver, the whole superhero world needs you! But they can't have Kaz and Oliver without Oliver."

Oliver looked away, almost embarrassed. "Just…tell me what memory I'm in now." Said Oliver, softly.

"This is a memory you've kept close, and it's surprisingly important to you." Said Redial.

"Yeah." Said Oliver, "Which one?"

"Tell me, Oliver." Said Redial, "Have you ever encountered death in _real_ life?"

"You aren't supposed to answer a question with another question." Said Oliver, "But no, I haven't. Unless…"

"Exactly." Said Redial, "When Skylar died, both you and Kaz were able to convince Horace to revive her. The way you both cared about her convinced him. Kaz on his own couldn't revive her.

"No." said Oliver. "No! You aren't making me go through this again! I can't take it! I can't take seeing me hurt my friends!"

"It's too late." Said Redial, "You might as well stand by Kaz."

"No." whispered Oliver, his expression darkening, "I'm going to do what I should've done in the first place."

"Oliver…" said Redial, nervously, "What are you planning?"

But it was too late. Oliver slammed open the doors to the main office, and cried out in shock. Skylar was already dead. He ran over to her, and knelt down beside her. But this time, he whirled around towards Horace and yelled, "Caduceo!"

Redial gasped. "What are you doing?! You're messing with the memories! You'll be known to the world if you don't step back!"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." Said Oliver, clutching Skylar's limp hand, rather roughly, "Caduceo!" he repeated. Horace spun around, a look of shock on his face. "That's right! I know who you are! How dare you not revive Skylar!"

"Who are you?!" screamed Kaz, as though he just realized Oliver's presence.

"An intruder!" yelled Horace, "Guards!"

To Redial's surprise, Oliver wrapped one arm around Skylar's dead body, and started to strike out at the guards with his other arm. Of course, they were stronger, but the fact that he'd attempt such a dangerous and stupid move was what surprised Redial.

"Revive her, Horace!" shrieked Oliver, as the guards tore him from Skylar, "Revive her!"

"How do you know who I am?!" screamed Horace, "he must work for the villains! Guards! Take this boy to Might Max!"

"No!" screamed Oliver, "Kaz, stop him!"

"Who are you, and how do you know about Mighty Med?" snapped Kaz.

"It's me!" yelled Oliver, "Oliver! Your best friend! Come on, Kaz! Remember me!"

"Oliver!" screamed Redial, running over to him. One of the guards shoved her back, but she roundhouse kicked him, and grabbed Oliver's arm. "We need to go! Now! It's time to grant your wish!"

"No!" screamed Oliver, as Redial thrust a fist in the air, and a burning bright light spread into the air, "I want to livvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee!" And that was the last thing he said before disappearing into thin air, leaving everyone speechless.

 **Whoa! That was really intense! I don't know what to think of the ending, but that's how I wanted it to end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry the update took so long, but it's here, and I really like it. Who knew Oliver impacted so many people?! So many things would've happened without him…anyway, I apologize for it being confusing, please TRY to understand it, and review telling me anything you'd like me to straighten out. Until next time! The last chapter is to come soon! Remember, it's just a three shot! Bye!**


	3. The Last Destination

**Hello people! I'm back with the final chapter! So, what do you think will happen? Well, that doesn't really matter because you'll read that now. XD! Well, I'm on the car ride home from Vermont! It's gonna be a SUPER long ride, so I'm glad this computer is fully charged! Now, for my review responses:**

 **Writer207: Yeah! I wasn't kidding! I know! It was so cool to write evil Skylar and Kaz! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! I'm glad you understood it! I thought it was confusing! Yeah, I tried to choose memories that were really…real, I guess! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know! :(! Poor Oliver! You'll just have to see…thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: (2 reviews) Thanks! And cool! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Skoliver356: I'm glad you enjoyed! Here's your update! You'll have to see about Skoliver. Thanks for the review!**

 **Secret Sauze: I know, right?! Aww! That's so sweet of you! I'm glad you enjoyed so much! Here's chapter three! Thanks for the review!**

 **Well, it's less than chapter 1, but I still appreciate all the reviews! Now, for your chapter!**

"Horace, do you think we were being hard on Oliver?" asked Kaz, when the two were alone.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Horace.

"Well…" said Kaz, "I feel kind of guilty for taking that promotion and leaving Oliver behind. He wouldn't do that to me, so I shouldn't have done it to him."

"You're right." Said Horace, "You shouldn't have done that to him. Now can I get back to work?"

"You're supposed to console me!" cried Kaz, frustrated.

"But I'm busy!" whined Horace.

Kaz checked a file on the desk of the main office. "According to this, you're supposed to be showing Doctor Bridges around."

"…oh." Said Horace. "In that case, take all the time you need."

"Maybe I should go find him and apologize." Said Kaz.

"Well, where is he?" asked Horace, "I haven't seen him all day!"

"He probably went to the Domain." Said Kaz. "I'll go check."

"Wait!" cried Horace, as Kaz started to leave, "Take me with you! Don't leave me for Doctor Bridges!"

Right as Kaz was about to open the door, the door swung open, causing Kaz to jump back. In stormed a very angry Skylar.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" asked Horace.

"Henry was cheating on me!" she screamed.

"Who?" asked Kaz.

"My date." Said Skylar. Her voice shook slightly, as though she was trying to fight back tears, not wanting anyone to see how much it hurt her. "W-when I got to his house, h-he was with another girl!"

"It sounds like you'd put the new punching bag in good use!" cried Horace, excitedly, "I've been looking for someone to break it in!"

Skylar sniffled. "Why would he do that?"

"I understand." Said Kaz, "It must feel awful to have the person you like not reciprocate your feelings."

"It does! ...oh." said Skylar, realizing what he meant.

"You know what reciprocate means?" asked Horace.

"Nah, but I've heard Oliver say it." Said Kaz.

"I've got to apologize to Oliver." Said Skylar, "I yelled at him, and put a boy that didn't even end up liking me ahead of our friendship!"

"Yeah, and I have to apologize for taking that promotion." Said Kaz.

The two looked at Horace. "What?!" cried Horace. They narrowed their eyes. "Fine." He said, "I guess I should apologize for not giving him a chance at the promotion's project."

"Well, let's go find him!" said Skylar, leading the two boys towards the door. As she was about to click the button to open the doors, she was stopped by a loud sound in the REC room.

 **Meanwhile:**

Oliver fell through the open air, landing in the REC room at Mighty Med. "Ahh!" he cried, "What memory is this?! Is Experion attacking Skylar?! Is Brain Matter's monster form devouring Kaz? Where am I?"

Redial appeared beside him. "I don't know where we are. When you messed with the memory, it threw me off. We could be at any time, or memory, with nothing to expect."

"Well, I'm going to try to find my friends!" cried Oliver.

Oliver speed-walked down the hall, worrying all the while. Would he see his friends die again? He didn't know if he could handle that. Was a villain attacking? There was no telling what he'd see.

The more Oliver thought, the more worried he became. Soon, he was running down the hall. _I need someone to tell me the date._ Thought Oliver. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stay in the dark.

"Phillip!" he cried, upon seeing said doctor, "What day is it today?!"

"Why would I tell you?" asked Phillip.

His words made Oliver angry, and he yanked Phillip's shirt collar down to make him eye-level, and growled, "You have np idea what I've been through. I want answers, and I'm going to get them. What day is it today?"

"A-August 18th!" cried Phillip, nervously, "2015!"

"That's today!" cried Oliver, "Or, the day I disappeared! I need to find my friends!" He let go of Phillip, and ran towards the Main Office. Right by the door were his friends, probably about to go check the noise in the REC room.

"Oliver?!" they all cried, in surprise.

"Kaz! Skylar!" cried Oliver, pulling them into a hug, while their eyes widened in surprise.

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked Horace.

"Oliver!" cried Kaz, "We thought you were mad!"

"Mad?!" asked Oliver, as he practically squeezed the life out of his friends. "How could I stay mad at you guys?"

"Wow, someone's in a good mood!" said Skylar, surprised, "Where'd this come from?"

"It's a long story." Said Oliver.

"Well can you sum it up?" asked Kaz.

"The world was destroyed, and the hospital was broke, and you guys were dead, and…" started Oliver.

"Okay, maybe we need the full story." Said Skylar.

Oliver sighed. "Redial took me through my most important memories, but took me out of them. In other words, memories I'd be in in the pst, I wasn't in now. I saw what would've happened to you guys without me!"

Oliver walked up to Horace. "Horace, without me (and Kaz) writing new comic books, the hospital went broke."

Oliver then walked up to Kaz. "Kaz, you would've died when you entered Mighty Med."

Oliver finally turned to Skylar. "Skylar, you would've stayed evil. Also, before that, you would've died without us getting your powers back from the Annihilator."

Oliver started to tear up. "Kaz, I remember seeing you get dragged away by the guards. And Skylar…I held you while you were dying."

Suddenly, Skylar shrieked and pointed at Oliver's shirt. "Oliver, what happened?! Where'd that blood come from?!"

"…you." Oliver said, slowly.

Skylar slowly brought her hands up to her mouth, and stared, wide-eyed at the large stain, before tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Guys, it was the worst pain ever to see what I'd caused happen to you." Said Oliver, softly, "You guys are the best friends ever, and I can never imagine hurting you like that."

"Ah, you're gonna make me cry, buddy!" cried Kaz, blinking quickly.

"You are crying." Said Skylar, through her own tears.

"I'm not crying! I'm just…sweating through my eyes!" Kaz said, quickly, to defend himself.

"Suuuuuure." Said Horace.

"Bring it in." said Oliver, holding his arms out for his two crying friends. "I'm so sorry for ever taking our friendship for granted."

"Well, we aren't without fault." Said Skylar, softly.

"Yeah, buddy." Said Kaz, "I should've never taken the promotion without you."

"And I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you." Said Skylar, "My date was cheating on me, anyway."

"And I should've given you a chance." Said Horace.

"Look, none of that matters right now." Said Oliver, "Kaz, take the promotion! I'm happy for you, man. Horace, really you don't have to! I'm fine where I am. And Skylar, date whoever you want! I just want you to be happy!"

"No, really." Said Horace. "You've done so much, you deserve the opportunity. Plus, Kaz is completely incompetent."

"Guilty." Said Kaz.

"Well, maybe I should find a guy who deserves me." Said Skylar. "Someone…better."

"Anyone in mind?" asked Oliver, sounding as oblivious as any boy.

"I've got someone in mind." Said Skylar, secretively.

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad. I'll be back in a minute guys, but, one more thing." He hugged them again. "I'll never disregard our friendship again."

"Aw, that's so kind." Said Kaz, "What does 'disregard' mean, again?"

Oliver laughed. "I'll tell you later." Oliver quickly ran around the corner, and back to the REC room, where Redial was waiting.

"Thank you." Said Oliver.

Redial smiled. "I'm glad you understand the importance of my actions."

"I do." Said Oliver, "I was angry at first, but if it wasn't for you, I might've continued hating life and being mad at my friends. Heck, now a days suicide could've occurred. But…you made me…understand."

"Good." Said Redial. "Oliver, you're a special kid. You obviously stress a lot, but that's because, with Mighty Med, you have more stress in your life than normal teenagers. And yet, you still get the job done. You're loyal and kind, and when you commit yourself, you see the job through. The world is lucky to have a guy like you. If you changed-or commit suicide-the world would have one less good person, and we know how scarce they already are."

"Thanks." Said Oliver, "I will _never_ doubt living again."

"I'm glad." Said Redial, "Now what are you waiting for? Your friends are right around the corner. Go live life to the fullest!"

"I will." Said Oliver, rushing out.

"Good luck." Said Redial to herself, after he'd left. "You have quite the life ahead of you."

Oliver burst through the Main Office's doors once again, this time excited. "Grab your coats, guys." Said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Kaz.

"First," said Oliver, "We teach Skylar's ex a lesson. Then…let's do something al together."

"Like what?" asked Skylar.

"Anything." Said Oliver, "I just want to hang around the two best people in the world."

 **Aww! Happy ending! I hope you liked this! I don't know about you, but this was actually inspiring for me to write. I hope you all feel inspired! And I hope you enjoyed! Surprisingly, I'm writing this in a car, packed with stuff, driving through the mountain. My ears are clogged from the stupid 'fresh air' and I expected myself to write something really dark and angry. Well, I shocked myself with this wonderful chapter! So, I hope this was a good (and slightly cheesy) ending! Finally I can start Crossover Cuties, my new story! I hope you all read it! Bye!**


End file.
